Something's Happened
by intermittentdarkness
Summary: Anakin and Padme are expecting their first child, but Anakin already has a child. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Anakin made a mistake as a teenager and got a girl pregnant. What will he do now that Padme is pregnant?

this is my first fanfiction. actually, my first story of any kind. I couldn't believe that there wasn't a story line like this already, considering some of the very odd storylines abundant here. I'm not a good writer. I don't pretend to be. I just couldn't get this out of my head, and I decided that if I couldn't find a story like this, I would write it myself.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I wish I did, but that esteemed honor belongs to George Lucas. All rights go to Lucasfilm Ltd.

It had been so long since Anakin Skywalker had seen his wife, Padme Naberrie. After leaving Obi-Wan, he immediately began searching for her in the crowd of diplomats. He ran up to her and embraced her, and sensed that something was off. "What's wrong", he asked. "Oh, Ani, something wonderful has happened! I'm pregnant!" Suddenly a long-forgotten memory resurfaced in Anakin's mind.

Jedi Padawan Ariana sped through the temple, looking for Anakin. "How could I be so stupid?", she thought. "Oh, it'll just be one night. We're teenagers; we're supposed to experiment. We'll get it out of our systems before we become masters." He managed to persuade her; they had had sex later that night, but forgot to use protection. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" she muttered as she searched the halls. "Anakin!", she called. "Oh, Ani, something's happened. Oh, I don't know how to say this other than to just come right out and say it… Ani, I'm pregnant." "Pr-pregnant," he answered mutely. "But.. we're only sixteen. We can't have a baby! We'll be expelled from the order for sure!" "Anakin, I know", she responded coolly. "You have a wonderful future ahead of you as a Jedi. Someday you'll be a great master, I know it." "What are you saying?" "You know what I'm saying. I'm the one that's pregnant. I already wasn't doing that well. I would have never been made master. But you, you are so powerful! You're the chosen one! I could never live with myself if I took that away from you! No.. no. I will go away. I'll tell the council about my. .situation, and then I'll leave, and find a place. I'll stay here – in Coruscant – and I hope someday you'll come by and visit me. And our child." "I promise you, I'll be there for you and our child. We're in this together," he answered soothingly. "I'm going to be a father," he muttered softly. Suddenly more excited, he started smiling and grabbed Ariana and gave her a long kiss. "This we'll be wonderful! I mean, it's not what I had planned. I mean, I never planned on having a child. But this, this is perfect. It'll all work out." "I do hope so," she answered dully. "Goodbye Anakin. Hopefully not for too long."

It had been almost a year since he had seen her or his child. He used to go once a month before his child – no, his daughter's birth. After she was born, he could barely keep himself away from her. She was just so precious. He named her Sira, after Ariana's mother's middle name.

Padme looked expectantly at him. "Anakin, are you alright? I know this isn't what we planned for, but I'm really excited. Oh Anakin, we're going to be parents!" "I'm very excited Padme. I was just in shock," he lied. "Oh, what am I going to do now?" he thought bitterly. "Can I really lie to Padme about my daugher? Can I keep lying to Obi-Wan?"

That night, Anakin slept very little, kept up by his thoughts of his daughter and unborn child. Padme might understand that he has a daughter, but she would never understand how he could lie to her for all these years. He could either keep lying, at the expense of his own sanity, or he could tell Padme, and Obi-Wan, the truth, and deal with consequences. If there ever was a time to visit Ariana and Sira, it was now.

A/N: So, how was it?


	2. Chapter 2

I was going to wait until I got 3 reviews, but my friends and I were having a bit too much fun "writing" this chapter, and I had to post it before my mind became really dirty from their input.

_I still don't own star wars. which sucks._

_to my lovely reviewers:_

_**heather1021: **hopefully I'll keep writing it. I never actually planned on continuing this winces but now that I know at least 2 people like it, ill probably keep going._

_**Alia G.L: **Yes! Constructive criticism! I had italicized some parts to make it clearer, but for some reason the text didn't stay formatted when I uploaded it. And thanks!_

**Summary:** Anakin made a mistake as a teenager and got a girl pregnant. What will he do now that Padme is pregnant?

**Now for Chapter 2!**

Anakin woke up from a restless sleep feeling not at all refreshed. He looked over to the sleeping form of his wife and gently kissed her on the cheek. "Padme, angel, I…I have to go out for a little while," he said softly.

"But why?" she whined. "You only just got back. The Jedi wouldn't send you away so soon after returning! You've been gone for months. I don't think I would be able to forgive you, or the Jedi, if you missed your own child's birth!"

"Oh Angel, It won't be like the last mission. It's not really even a mission.. I'll be back by tomorrow night at the latest."

"Where will you be going? Will it be dangerous? Will you come home?" she said through tears. "Please tell me you're not going alone. I know all about the people looking for you, even though you try to hide it from me. You're 'the hero with no fear'; of course you have enemies."

"Obi Wan will be with me. Don't worry, its just a simple reconnaissance mission. No fighting involved." he lied pathetically.

"Reconnaissance? Jedi don't do reconnaissance."

"Apparently we do now. I'm only doing what's been asked of me. Would you like to go down to Yoda and ask him yourself?" he asked sarcastically.

"Well.. no…but – "she replied stubbornly.

"But, unless you want us to get caught, you'll just have to deal with it," he replied laughing.

"Just be careful." She gave him a kiss. "Come home to me. And our child."

"You know I will."

Anakin sped over to Ariana's house. Normally when he had a problem, he would come to Obi-Wan about it. Obviously, he would not able to do this. And he so wished he could. He got entangled in a web of lies as a young child, and only Obi-Wan was able to get him out of it almost completely unscathed.

He needed to stop thinking about Obi-Wan. What would he think of Anakin once he found out? Anakin wouldn't be able to stand it if Obi-Wan was ashamed of him.

Before he knew it, he was at Ariana's apartment. It wasn't overly large or small; it was just an average Coruscanti apartment.

He ran the doorbell. Ariana opened the door, speechless. "..Anakin? Oh, Ani! Oh! I had heard terrible things. That you were dead, or worse! Oh, Sira was sick with worry. She'll be thrilled that you're here. That is why you're here, right. To see her?" she said quickly.

"That among other things. Don't worry. Obviously, I'm not dead. Nor am I missing any vital body parts." he replied sarcastically. "You worry too much, you and Padme. Sometimes I think you two are more alike than you think."

"Oh yes, Padme, your wife. How is she," she questioned bitterly.

"She's fine. In fact, she's part of the reason I'm here.. she's pregnant."

"Ah. And now you think you should tell her about Sira…and about us."

"There is no us. We've had this discussion before. It didn't work. I don't know why you still cling to something that was never there. And now I'm married. I love Padme. Don't get me wrong. I will always love you.. but in a different way. You were my lover.. but I was never in love with you," he told her harshly.

"Fine. And what do you think I could do?"

"Give me advice. Maybe you could help me tell her. I'm sure she'll want to meet you… after she gets over the shock. If she gets over the shock…"

"If she loves you like you say she does, than she will. But she'll be hurt. You've been lying to her for years. You'll have to deal with that, and nothing I can do will help you with that. I wonder what you will do about Obi-Wan though. He's been like a father to you, and you haven't been much of a son – or a padawan. You've betrayed him by lying to him, and by breaking the Jedi code. I don't envy you."

"Oh thanks. Thank you for bringing that up!" he replied sarcastically. "It's not like I haven't thought of that. I thought that after I told Padme, and she was okay with it, then we would tell Obi-Wan – together. We'd kill two birds with one stone."

"I guess that would work. But he'll be just as hurt as Padme, if not more. Having a secret relationship with me for a year _before_ I got pregnant, than the pregnancy, a child for 5 years.. you've got a lot to make up for. Plus there's your marriage to Padme. He might forgive the others as teenage mistakes, but that..? What excuse could he, or you for that matter, account for that? "

"If Obi-Wan loves me like he says he does, than he will help me. But.. and I'll understand if you say no.. but would you.. could you maybe… maybe help me?"

"Help you. How?"

"Maybe you could help ease the blow. Y'know.. tell Padme how much I've talked about her. How there's **nothing** between us. How it's always been her, and what happened between you and I was a stupid mistake."

"You want me to tell her that what happened between us was a mistake. What was? The pregnancy, or the relationship? Because as much as you want to deny it, there was a relationship **for a year!**"

"Ariana!" he replied exasperatedly. "You can't be serious! I need you! I don't care what you tell her, but please, will you help me?" he begged with pleading eyes.

"You know I can never resist those eyes. Damn you. Fine," she replied stubbornly. "I'll help you. What's the plan?"

"You can come back with me to see Padme and help me tell her everything. We can bring Sira too. I'm sure Padme will love her, once she gets over the shock and betrayal… and.. oh who am I kidding? I've dug myself into a whole that I may never get out of!"

"Don't be such a drama queen! It'll be fine. Do you want to know why? If there's anything that I'm good at, its getting out of sticky situations. Now I can finally put my talents to good use!"

"Oh Ariana. You are a goddess." He kissed her on the lips. "You are wonderful." He kissed her again. "Please don't take this the wrong way," he added quickly.

"Don't worry so much Ani. It's not be you need to be worried about, anyways. Now come and see Sira."

While Anakin reunited with his young daughter, Obi-Wan was coming over to Senator Amidala's apartment, looking for Anakin.

(_I could have ended it right here, y'know. But I won't_.)

Obi-Wan rushed hurriedly to Senator Amidala's apartment door. He had been searching frantically for Anakin all morning. What kind of mischief could he be getting into? Although they were supposed to have the day off, Obi-Wan had warned Anakin that he still might need him at the Jedi Temple. But Anakin, being the rebellious person that he is, had left his apartment early in the morning, before Obi-Wan would have a chance to get to him.

Finally, he arrived at the door. This was the only other place that Obi-Wan could think of Anakin going. Although he was suspicious of his and Senator Amidala's relationship, he chose to never question his young padawan; Anakin would tell him when he was ready, or at least Obi-Wan hoped so.

"Senator Amidala, its Obi-Wan. May I come in?"

"Oh, Obi-Wan. What an unexpected surprise! Come in!" she replied a little scatterbrained. "I'm sorry to say that I was not expecting any company, and have not gotten dressed or cleaned the apartment. But that does not mean that I'm not happy to see you!"

"I'm afraid that I'm here on business. Have you seen Anakin today?"

"Well, yes, I have. He told me he was going on a reconnaissance mission – with you. Obviously, he must have been lying," she replied angrily.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?" he asked exasperately. "I've checked every place I could think of. He's just too brazen for me."

"Well, I might. But I'd rather not resort to it…" she muttered softly. "As a Senator, I have access to information that others are not privy too. This includes Coruscant ship locations. I can find out where he is, right now. Do you wish me to do this? Do you really want me to breach the trust that Anakin and you share as master and padawan? I would rather not."

"I'm afraid that it has resorted to that. I will deal with the backlash."

"Alright, give me a moment," she said quietly, and then left the room. She returned with a puzzled expression on his face. "He's still in Coruscant. He's at an apartment… registered to a young woman.. an Ariana Lambada? Have you ever heard of her?"

"I'm afraid I have. She was once a Jedi Padawan, but was kicked out of the Jedi order when she revealed that she was pregnant. She never did tell who the father was…."he answered. "Oh Anakin, what have you gotten yourself into?" he muttered quietly. Looking at Padme, he said, "I will go there and retrieve him."

"I will come with you."

Obi-Wan looked at her suspiciously, before nodding. After all, there's no reasoning with a pregnant woman.

A/N: oooh. a cliffhanger! I actually do have most of the next chapter already planned out, and I may even post it later, but eh. I like cliffhangers. They leave suspense.

REVIEW! I might post half-page chapters every other week if I don't get any reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own star wars. I am dating Hayden Christensen though. Just kidding.

Chapter 3 

Obi Wan and Padme flew silently in the speeder. Neither was sure of what to say to the other. Obi Wan had so many questions he wanted to ask her, but couldn't. Padme did not want to lie to Obi Wan any more than she had to, so she was planning on keeping silent. But that did not work. As Padme laid back into the seat, she completely forgot about her protruding belly. Obi Wan looked stunned for a moment, before suddenly asking, "Are you pregnant?"

"..What? Why do you ask? I may have put on some weight, but that is no reason to assume – "

" – Senator… Padme. Tell me the truth."

"The truth. Yes, I am pregnant. Oh, don't look at me like that! I know what you're thinking. I'm an unmarried Senator with a reputation to uphold."

"That's not what I'm thinking at all. Who is the father?"

"That is something you do not need to know. Besides, I doubt you know him. I barely knew him," she lied unhappily. "It was just one night; I doubt he even remembers me."

"Oh Padme, I'm so very sorry. I – "

"We're here. We have other things to deal with besides my pregnancy."

"Of course milady. Let me help you out."

Meanwhile, merely 10 feet away, Anakin was playing a game with his daughter.

"Daddy! Guess how many fingers I'm holding up!" she yelled excitedly.

"Hm… this is a tough one. Two?"

"You cheater! Mommy! Daddy's a cheater! I don't like him anymore!" said Sira, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sira, that really hurt my feelings. You know I would _never_ cheat."

"I'm sorry. You're not a cheater. I love you."

"That's good – "

The door bell rang signaling that someone was at the door. Anakin wondered who that could be. But his thoughts were caught short as he opened the door to reveal the glaring face of Padme and the suspicious face of Obi Wan.

"Hello Anakin," he responded calmly. "I hope we're not bothering you. There seems to be some discrepancy. You told the Senator that you were going on a mission with me today. It seems that this is not the case. I'm afraid that we are needed at the Jedi Temple. We'll need to leave right away."

"Well.. you see… the thing about that is – "

"Daddy! Where did you go?" screamed Sira as she darted into the room. "Oh there you are! Mommy, I found him!"

"Daddy," choked Obi Wan. "Dad… dad.. you're.. you're a father?"

"Daddy?" questioned Padme angrily.

"Well, I hadn't planned on you finding out like this.., but yes, I am a father. This is my daughter, Sira. Sira, these are my good friends, Padme and Obi Wan."

Sira smiled happily. "Hello." She turned around and yelled out, "Mommy, there's people here!"

"Well, who is it?" shouted Ariana. "It better not be another – Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan, is it really you? It's been so long since I've seen you…"

"Ariana," he said bitterly. "So Anakin was the father? I suspected that there was a relationship… but.. a child? And you never told me?"

"Well, the thing about that is – Padme! No, please don't go!"

"I won't be made a fool, Anakin."

"No, it's not what you think! She means nothing to me! **Nothing!**"

Ariana stormed out angrily. "Nothing! I mean nothing! That's not what you said today! I thought I was a 'goddess'." Looking at Padme, she said "I'm sorry we didn't meet under better circumstances. I'm sure you want to talk to me, but not now." And with that, she left.

"Ariana, wait!"

"Why, Anakin! I thought I was nothing!"

"You know that's not true."

"Than be honest for once. If not for me, than for Padme. If you love her, you'll figure this out."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anakin didn't go home that night. He "borrowed" as speeder and just flew; when all else failed, flying always seemed to calm him down. And he needed to calm down. He never really took time to analyze his and Ariana's relationship. Did he love her? He certaintly cared about her. But to what extent? He loved Padme, but in a different way. He was in love with Padme. He wasn't sure how he felt about Ariana. He needed to talk to her.

He flew over to her apartment. Padme wasn't going to let him spend the night anyway, and he didn't want to see Obi-Wan at the Jedi Temple.

"Oh, its you," Ariana said bitterly.

"Yea, its me. Can I come in? I don't have anywhere to go."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

"I'm sorry about how I acted today. I feel like a fool. It's just… I felt… jealous."

"Jealous? But Ariana… I – "

"I know. You don't love me. Well at least, not in the way you love her. But I – I think I still love you. I'm sorry," she said, and tears began to fall from her eyes. "I thought I was over you. I really did."

"Sh…" He wrapped his arms around her. "We'll figure this out."

She laughed half-heartedly. "How do you know?"

"I'm a Jedi, remember? I'm all knowing!"

She hit him. "Funny. Anakin?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks. You always know what to say. I think that's why I fell in love with you."

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

That night, he slept soundly. He felt comfortable, with his arms around Ariana. He was so confused. All he knew, was he had to figure it out.

I'M SORRY!

I REALLY AM. AND THIS CHAPTERS SHORT BECAUSE I FEEL SO GUILTY.

I haven't abandoned this yet.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Star Wars.

_previously, on 'Something's Happened'_ (ok, author's joke).

"I'm sorry about how I acted today. I feel like a fool. It's just… I felt… jealous."

"Jealous? But Ariana… I – "

"I know. You don't love me. Well at least, not in the way you love her. But I – I think I still love you. I'm sorry," she said, and tears began to fall from her eyes. "I thought I was over you. I really did."

"Sh…" He wrapped his arms around her. "We'll figure this out."

She laughed half-heartedly. "How do you know?"

"I'm a Jedi, remember? I'm all knowing!"

She hit him. "Funny. Anakin?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks. You always know what to say. I think that's why I fell in love with you."

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

That night, he slept soundly. He felt comfortable, with his arms around Ariana. He was so

confused. All he knew, was he had to figure it out.

Chapter 4 

Padme couldn't sleep that night. It's not that she wasn't used to sleeping without Anakin; on the contrary, Anakin was gone most of the time on missions. There were just too many thoughts going on in her head. Did Anakin really love her? Had he been having an affair this whole time? When was he planning on telling her about the child? She just couldn't understand it. If she was in Anakin's position, would she have told him? She thought about it, at first whole-heartedly believing that she would be completely forthcoming with him, before realizing that she would do the same thing he did. At that's when she knew that he loved her, and she loved him, no matter what.

If only things could really be that simple. Padme started looking for Anakin. Would he go and stay with Obi-Wan? No, she thought to herself, Anakin is probably just as scared of Obi-Wan as he is of her right now. A hotel then? Probably not. And then she felt a thump in her chest, and she knew that he was with _her_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anakin stretched his arms, and came in contact with skin. He looked over and remembered that he had spent the night with Ariana. No, they didn't have sex, but he felt like he had betrayed Padme just the same. But he couldn't force himself to disturb Ariana. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, and he knew why he had slept with her that night. In some small way, he had never gotten over her. And now he was forced to confront that.

He _knew_ he loved Padme. But he _knew_ he loved Ariana, and his daughter. If he stayed with Padme, if he completely left Ariana, would he still be able to see Sira? Could Padme let him back only on the provision that he leave Ariana and Sira alone, never to bother them again? He couldn't imagine a life without his daughter, or even Ariana, though he did not want to even think about life without his wife.

If he had only known what was about to happen, he might have reconsidered disturbing the peaceful Ariana.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sound of someone knocking at the door filled the room. Obi-Wan opened the door, surprised to see Padme looking at him wearily. He looked at her. She looked at him. Neither said anything for a few seconds.

"You know, you did come here."

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I'm just not sure how to word this. I feel that I need to explain – explain what you saw."

"I know what I saw. Anakin – Anakin has a daughter. He will have to leave the Order; there's no way they will let him remain."

"Obi-wan, there's something else. Something you don't know. Anakin and I – we're…we're – "

"Yes?"

"We're married." Padme breathed a sigh of relief. Then, more silence. No one spoke.

Obi-Wan ran a hand through his hair. "..Married," he muttered quietly. Looking at her, he spoke more clearly, "We're you ever going to tell me?"

"I...I don't know. It wasn't that we didn't trust you. Anakin loves you like a brother!"

"Then… why? And how could you do this? How could you be so irresponsible! The baby… the baby is his then?"  
"Of course it is. And I honestly don't know. I tried to resist. He had so much… passion. He made me believe that we could live a lie. I should have listened to my mind, and not my heart. I'm so sorry. We've betrayed you. I'm just so sorry. I'm sorry that this ever happened."

"No, I understand why you did it. And I understand why you didn't tell me. Did you know about –"

"About Sira? No. About Ariana? No. Anakin kept secrets from both of us," she replied bitterly.

"Do you know where he is?"

"No, that's part of the reason I came here. I had hoped that you would know where he was."

"Well, now that I know that he's not with you, I have an idea."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A pounding sound filled the room. "Gerway," Anakin muttered sleepily. More knocking. Anakin wearily got up. Failing to notice that he was shirtless, and in boxers, he opened the door.

Silence.

Not an awkward silence, but worse – a hateful, malevolent silence that seemed worse than any yelling that could come. Of course, that didn't mean that there wouldn't be yelling later on.

Obi-wan cleared his throat. Anakin jumped. "Obi-wan… what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same question, but I'll leave that to your _wife_."

"So… she told you."

"She told me many things, Anakin."

More silence.

"Padme –," he started.

"Don't. Don't try to tell me that this isn't what it looks like. Don't try to tell me that you don't still love her," she yelled.

"I… I wouldn't have done that. I don't think I _could_ have."

Padme looked shocked. Obviously, that wasn't what she had expected him to say.

"What," she said softly. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. I love you more than life."

"More than her? More than your daughter?"

"How can you ask that of me? I will always love Ariana. Am I in love with her? Honestly, now I'm not so certain. But if you ask me to choose between you and Sira, I will choose Sira. Understand that."

Padme started wailing.

"Padme, I'm sorry, I didn't mean – "

"Yes, you did. You did mean it. Where does this leave us?"

"I… I don't know. But I know that I love you." He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "You have to know that."

"I do."

Obi-wan cleared his throat again. "There's still the issue of the Jedi Order. You have broken one of our most important rules."

"I know Obi-Wan..."

"Then you know what must be done. I will inform Master Yoda tomorrow."

000000000000000

Anyone want to take over this story? Having to wait 4 months for a pretty short update isn't really fair to you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Wars. _still_.

**author's note:** sorry about the long wait. I honestly didn't see myself finishing this… so, I just left it. But I was looking at it, and I realized it was actually pretty good. So, I think I'll keep going.

_Obi-wan cleared his throat again. "There's still the issue of the Jedi Order. You have broken one of our most important rules."_

"_I know Obi-Wan..."_

"_Then you know what must be done. I will inform Master Yoda tomorrow."_

**Chapter 5**

_Anakin walked through the empty halls of the Jedi temple. The younglings had been moved out months ago; it wasn't safe anymore. He smirked as he listened to the clicking of his metal boots on the temple floor. He could sense _him_. There was only one man – well, _thing_, that would be idiotic enough to stay there. "Ah", he though viciously, "I see the old frog remains. Come out, come out Yoda. Now the fun begins." He flicked the switch on his lightsaber and almost _purred_ when he heard the humming sound. He swiped it at the Jedi master's head, and…_

Anakin woke up in a cold sweat. He…he killed Yoda. _Yoda._

"It's just a dream," he told himself. "Just a dream."

"Just like the one about my mother," he thought bitterly. But that meant…

"Ani," murmured Ariana sleepily. "Are you alright?"

"Just a bad dream."

Ariana saw the sweat dripping off his eyebrow, and immediately knew she was lying. She changed positions so that she was leaning against him, and looked him straight in the eyes. "Really," she said sarcastically.

"Damn her," he thought bitterly. She knew him too well.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Try that again."

"Ariana!"

"Ani," she mimicked. "Now, you're going to tell me." Seeing his obvious worry, she added quietly, "It won't change anything. I promise."

He ran a hand through his hair. "Ievilkillyoda" he mumbled.

She just looked at him.

"I dreamed that I killed Master Yoda, alright?"

She stared at him for a moment, before chuckling. "That's what you're afraid of? Are you really that conceited to think that _you_ could kill Master Yoda? Come on Ani, I know you're powerful, but Yoda is..well.._Yoda_."

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just…with my mother and all."

"You think that because you dreamed of your mother dying, you're going to kill Yoda?"

"Well.. yes."

She cupped his face in her hands, and whispered quietly, "It was only a dream. Ani, you're not evil. Could something evil father someone as pure as Sira? Could someone evil have saved so many lives? Would I ever care for someone who was evil?" She added quickly, "Would your wife?"

He just stared at her. Ariana always knew the answer to everything. Every problem he ever had, she could solve. This was no different. She had to be right. Because if she wasn't….

At the temple, Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi was frustrated. He should, as a Jedi, report Anakin to the council immediately for his breach of the code. But Anakin was his brother in all but blood. Could he really do that to him? He continued thinking furiously until he reached the doors to the meeting room. He opened himself to the force, asking for guidance. And as he walked through the doors, he made his decision…

"Oh, force," he thought. "What have I done?" He had protected Anakin. He had revealed that Anakin had a daughter…. but not a wife, or the fact that he was currently torn between two loves. He had thought that this was the right thing to do… but now…

The guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. But something else accompanied this. He had a feeling that what he did just changed the universe forever.

0000000000

a cliffie. :P

REVIEW.


End file.
